Christine Daae's Final Visit
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: A short, one chapter phic about Christine's last visit to the Paris Opera House after seeing those dreadful words in the newspaper. sadly not another phic where Erik takes her away Just please read, and you'll understand! R&R!


A/N: HMMM, well I am tired and just decided to write a one-chapter-angst-phic.

_"Deliver me, out of my sadness.  
Deliver me, from all of the madness.  
Deliver me, courage to guide me.  
Deliver me, strength from inside me.  
  
All of my life I've been in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through."_ – 'Deliver Me' by Sarah Brightman.

       Christine's POV

       The carriage silently made its way across the desolate streets of Paris. My azure eyes no longer sparkled with innocent playfulness; instead it was glazed over with melancholy and heartache. Never had I thought that three mere words, written so plainly in black and white, would have brought such agony into my life. Closing my eyes for a moment, my thoughts lingered back on those dreadful words…

        _Erik is dead._

        A shiver traveled down my spine as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. It stopped at a place that caused my body to wrack with shivers. Drawing in a shaky breath, I sauntered through the Rue Scribe, advancing towards the familiar darkness.

        As that chilling darkness began to enclose upon me, a heart wrenching sob escaped my mouth. This entire ordeal was _my_ fault. No one else's. Erik was dead because of… _me_. My legs began to grow numb as my body became weary. I had forgotten how long it took to reach the seemingly enchanted house upon the lake.

        Finally, just as it seemed as if my legs were not willing to carry me any farther, I arrived at my desired destination. As much as it frightened me to be back here… I knew this was where I had to be. Tracing my fingertips against the rough, aging walls, I discerned the location of the entrance. My hand gripped the small knob, slowly turning it.

        A gasp fled from my crimson lips as my eyes befell the sight before me. Everything was completely destroyed. Everything. The tattered window curtains lay carelessly about the floor, as did numerous music scores. Grasping one sheet of music in my trembling hand, a crystal tear journeyed down my pale cheek. My eyes scanned everywhere for any form of life – anywhere Erik might be. I scurried to his room. No one. Nothing but the despairing silence answered my beseeching cries.

        What was that?

        Was that a voice?

        Oh, it must have been for I know I heard it! It was soft, a caress in the air.

        "Christine…" A voice called to me in a broken whisper.

        I dashed after the faint voice, picking up my skirts as I ran.

        The voice originated from my room.

        Peering my head inside, there lay Erik on my bed. He seemed so weak as his longing eyes slowly traveled to meet mine. Running to his side, I slipped my hand into his. It was cold. His slender fingers gradually curled around mine, as if attempting to savor the warm touch.

        "Erik…" I murmured, biting my lip.

        "Christine…" He whispered, taking small gasps in between words, "You… came… to me…"

        "Of course I did!" I replied quickly, pressing a feverish kiss to his unmasked cheek. "Erik… please don't die…"

        Erik locked his eyes with mine, and with great effort, raised his hand to gently cup my cheek. His mismatched eyes still glowed with comfort, yet blazed with a fiery passion; however, they were dimmer than they had always been. Each moment, a spark gradually disappeared from his eyes, yet they were still stocked with pure adoration.

        "Thank you… so much… for coming…" He breathed, "Go back… to Raoul… Be happy…"

        "_Please_, don't die… Don't leave me, Angel…" I repeated tenderly, my pleas accompanied by sorrowful tears beginning to stream down my face.

        "My dear… I will… always… be with… you…" Erik answered with a despondent smile, amorously pushing a russet curl from my face . "I… love you… Christine…"

        And at that moment, his elegant hand left my cheek, falling to the bed. My eyes broadened, as his steadily closed.

        "Erik?" I inquired softly, clutching his sleeve. "_Erik!!!"_

        My body shuddered with sobs as I gently placed my head on his chest. My inconsolable tears fell on his lifeless body.

        "I didn't even get to say goodbye…" I wept vociferously, "I didn't even get to tell you I love you…"

        I don't know how long I sat there, how long I cried for him, but it seemed as if it were for eternity. I just wanted to curl up in a corner… and simply die. The tears ultimately ceased, for I truly believed I had worn out all the tears in my body. 

        Sighing shakily, I slipped the plain gold ring off of my finger. Clutching it in my hand for a moment, my eyes stared pensively at my _Angel of Music_. Oh, how I desired for him to just suddenly awake and wrap his strong arms protectively around me… but I knew this was purely impossible. The one thing I wanted most out of life… was unreachable. As my hand shook, I placed the ring on his limp finger, hazily catching my breath. 

        "I love you, Erik…" I swallowed back a sob that desperately fought to take flight from my mouth. 

        Pushing a few misplaced curls carelessly away from my face, I left the home, my heart heavy. 

        _I will always be with you, Christine…_

        His exquisite voice rang in my head as I silently waited for the upcoming carriage that was seemed to glide effortlessly down the cobblestone street.

        "Mademoiselle, do you need a ride?" A kind voice inquired.

        Turning my head, my eyes caught the sight of a middle-aged man, whose blonde hair was slightly showing from under his black top hat. His pleasant green eyes glowed with a sense of warmth.

        "Oui… Merci, Monsieur." I replied softly, my scarce voice barely above a whisper.

        "Are you all right, ma'am?" 

        Nodding weakly, I stepped up into the carriage, my eyes had grown exceptionally distant and my grip on the railing was tense.

        "To the de Chagny estate, please…" I whispered to the driver.

        As the carriage drove away from the Opera House, newfound tears began to roll down my cheeks, for I knew that when Erik died, his soul had not only departed…

        But he had taken mine with him as well.

FINIS.


End file.
